five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Why Me?(Story)
Note From The Author This is a story, not made to be creepy but unpleasant or emotional. I hope you enjoy, please comment, all that good stuff :) Any feedback is greatly appreciated! No attention goes ignored! :D The Story I couldn't believe it! My birthday was coming up, my 6th birthday, to be exact, and my parents were taking my to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! That place was one of the most fun places on earth! "Oh my god, thank you mom!" I shouted and hugged my mom and dad. "Your welcome, son. Now, you have to be extra good for the rest of the week or else we can't take you there, okay?" My dad said. I nodded. It was a "rule" we had for upcoming events. If I wasn't good then I couldn't do whatever we were going to do. After that, we just went on with the rest of our day. Nothing really important happened. The next day, I got up and I did some research on the computer about Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. My favorite mascot by far was the golden one that hadn't even been released yet, apparently called "Golden Freddy Fazbear". He was actually supposed to be released the day I went there, so I wanted to be there, so I was extra careful not to do anything bad for the rest of the week. Then came the birthday. "Alright Noah. You've been pretty good this week so lets go!" Dad said as he put on his jacket. "Yup, your right Frank." My mom said. "Yay!" I said and started to get ready. I put on my jacket and my clothes and we headed out the door. We drove off, and I kept thinking about "Golden Freddy Fazbear" and what the site had mentioned about him. Apparently, he was the nicest out of all the animatronics and would give out free pizza. I also thought about my four friends that were coming. We arrived at the pizzeria, and I saw my friend, Brian, there. "Hey Brian!" I said. "Hey Noah." He replied. I caught up with my other friends and we all went inside. It was Brian and Jenny's first time here, so I kinda showed them around. My other friend, R.J, suggested we sneak off and go backstage and talk to the animatronics. I was reluctant at first, but me and my other friends said yes. So we went backstage and we saw Freddy himself. "Freddy!" I shouted and hugged him. He hugged me back and I asked him "When is Golden Freddy coming, Freddy?". Freddy said "In a few minutes, in the mean time, follow me, we can get some pizza and some cake!" He said. "Whats your name?" He asked me. "Noah Blackley." I told him. We went off to get pizza and cake. So we followed Freddy into an empty room. "Where's the pizza?" I asked. Then I saw Freddy was gone. "Where'd Freddy go?" Brian asked. "I don't know... he'll be back!" I said cheerfully. Then a man in a purple sweater had appeared. "Sir, do you know where Freddy went?" I asked him. I noticed the Golden Freddy Fazbear suit. "Is Golden Freddy here!?" I asked very excitedly. The man in the purple sweater walked towards me, I assumed he was trying to tell me. Then I felt a very sharp pain in my lower chest area all of a sudden. I screamed in pain, the man had a meat cleaver! "Not yet..." The man said. He walked over to my friends and had cut them too, my other friend, the shyer one, Jackson, tried to fight back. He hit the man, and he groaned in pain and killed Jackson too! I was in too much pain to try and help, when I noticed the door was padlocked shut. My parents had heard everything, and started banging on the door, trying to open it, anything to try and get in. Then the man in the purple sweater walked toward me and had knelt down. With one final breath I screamed as the cleaver was sent into my heart, the last thing I saw being him carrying me and my friends to some spare suits... I was stuffed into Golden Freddy, Brian into Freddy, Jenny into Chica, R.J into Bonnie, and Jackson into Foxy. A few years later, someone walked into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, looking for a job as a night guard. A man answered on a phone. The man said thus. Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to talk to you, to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Uh, now concerning your safety, the only ''real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.'' Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. By the way, whats your name? The man taking the job replied. "Frank. Frank Blackley." Ah, nice to meet you, Frank Blackley. Well, anyways, g'night. ''The man on the phone had said as he hung up. Dad.... '''It's Me...' Dad... Dad, Dad, it's me! Noah! ... It's me... Category:Stories